


In the Darkness

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-19
Updated: 2004-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to find Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

"Bind their hands."

Frodo froze at the tone of voice the man had used. He was too terrified to say anything. He couldn't even cry out for Sam. He craned his neck and searched as much as he could for his young friend before a piece of black cloth was placed over his eyes.

He suddenly felt very alone. Alone without his Samwise. If he'd been standing still, he thought, he would have fell to his knees and wept. But he was being pushed along by his captors, so there was no time for such nonsense. Nonsense, yes. Why should he cry for not seeing Sam? Why was he now longing to seeing Sam's face again? Sam was his friend, his protector, he tried to tell himself, but nothing more. But then why did he have this feeling of longing in the pit of his stomach that would not go away, no matter how much he wanted it to? He'd never had these thoughts before and they frightened him.

After a few hours, the men stopped walking, perhaps because they were lost, perhaps because they were tired. Either way, the grip on Frodo's shoulders was not released right away. "Let them be, they can't go anywhere without running into us." It was the same voice that had told the men to tie Frodo's hands together with rough rope. The grip on his shoulders was released and he shook the hands off. Then he was directed by other hands to a rock where he was told to sit. It was then he started crying. He hung his head and felt the cloth in front of his eyes become damp very quickly.

He had to find Sam.

He stood up, took a deep breath. He could smell that they were near a stream. The men had stopped for a drink before picking up and leaving again. He began to walk around, backwards, carefully placing his feet, fingers extended so that they might touch something that he recognized. He bumped into a man. "Look at him! He's bumbling in the dark!" His mocking tone of voice and the men's laughter nearly made him sick, but he kept moving. Another man. "Oh! Watch out there, little one!"

After a few minutes, Frodo had nearly given up. But he had to find Sam. He walked backwards till his hand landed on something that wasn't a tree branch. Or a rock. Or a man-leg. The material felt familiar. What was beneath it became very excited by the touch of his hand.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam's voice was soft.

"Yes, Sam," he whispered. Frodo pushed his back against Sam and squeezed with his hand. It was warm under his fingers.

"Mr. Frodo, now's not really the time." Sam sounded very practical, though his voice had an edge of surprise that Frodo had responded the way he did.

Frodo pulled away his hand and stepped forward. "Of course, Sam. You're right." He hoped he didn't sound too embarrassed.

"After all," Sam replied, a little more relieved, "You never know who can see us."

The men started moving again and Frodo felt the heat of Sam's body move away from him. He almost cried out, but what was the use? Something awful would probably happen if he even dared to make a noise.

"Not far to camp, c'mon men. Watch the halflings. Make sure they don't bump into anything again." The same voice. Laughing.

The landscape changed from forest floor to rock. They stopped again. This time, Frodo could sense Sam very close to him. Behind him. Right behind him. Their hands touched. He turned around and pushed himself into Sam's palm.

"Mr. Frodo?" he sputtered.

Frodo leaned down so that his chin rested on Sam's shoulder. Through the blindfold, he rubbed his cheek on Sam's cloth-covered ear. Sam squeezed. "Oh Sam," he moaned.

"I don't care who's watchin' us anymore. I—I love you." His voice was low and sultry.

"And I you, my dear Samwise. I wish I could look upon your face."

Sam shifted his shoulders. "I'd like tha' very much."

Frodo pressed his chest into Sam's back. Sam squeezed again. "Oh—oh Sam."

They heard a chuckle. Frodo backed away from Sam. The men had found them. "Having a bit of fun, are we?" Before either of them could respond, they were lifted off their feet.

They were in a cold, damp place. A cave. Their blindfolds were removed, but Frodo kept his eyes closed. He reached out and touched Sam's arm before he opened them. Sam's nose was red and his face was streaked with tears. He quickly turned away. Frodo refused to remove his hand. "Sam..."

"You wanted to see my face, Mr. Frodo, not my tears." He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Oh Sam." He grasped Sam's chin and turned his head back. "A few tears do nothing to distort my happiness at seeing you again." His lips curled into a smile.

Sam sniffed and smiled back, weakly. "And they do nothin' to make me not feel the way I do about you, sir."

Frodo kissed a tear away from his cheek and they embraced. "Oh Sam. My Sam. I never want you to be out of my sight again."

"Nor you mine, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered, uncommonly articulate, into Frodo's curls. "Nor you mine."


End file.
